The present invention relates to a freezer apparatus capable of rapid and controlled freezing of products, such as food products, and a method of doing the same.
In the field of food product freezing, the speed at which the product is frozen and the distribution of cold air about the product are critical factors in determining the quality of the frozen product. If a product is frozen too slowly, unwanted ice crystals form, destroying the desirable natural qualities of the product.